witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Joan Lin
Joan Lin, born Joan Khan, is Hay Lin's mother, the wife of Chen Lin and the daughter-in-law of Yan Lin. Together with her family, she runs and works in their family-owned resturant, The Silver Dragon, where she previously lived. Personality Joan is a very kind and outgoing woman. She enjoys teasing and joking with the people she loves and cares for. She is also very protective of them and willing to defend them. She is not afraid to speak her mind, as seen when she refused to be apart of an arranged marriage and choosing to get married to a person she actually loved. When she was younger, she was somewhat mischievious as she constantly avoided her private tutors when she wanted to hangout with her friends instead. Chronology: Comics Early Life Joan was born into a very affluent family in Hong Kong. Her father, Chou Khan, had hired the best private tutors for her and kept her to a very tight schedule. She did her best to attend to her lessons and social appearance but sometimes deviated and rebelled. Due to her upbringing, she had many wealthy and high-class friends whom she enjoyed being around. When Joan turned fifteen, her mother presented her with a furisode that she bought while in Japan. While she acknowledged how beautiful the kimono was, she decided not to wear it, instead saving it for her possible future daughter to wear. Her mother placed it in her trousseau for her, which Joan presented her daughter with years later. Meeting Chen Lin When Joan was eighteen, Chen Lin started working for her family as a servant. She teased and flirted with him several times as she enjoyed watching him blush. When her friends complained about him, she was always quick to defend him. When Chen tripped and spilled several drinks (thanks to a jealous Fu-Mintung) while at a pool party, he quickly cleaned up the mess and brought them new drinks without a complaint. That's when Joan started to develop feelings for him. Marriage and Disinheritance During a dinner, Joan's father had announced that Fu-Mintung had asked him for Joan's hand in marriage, which her father happily approved. Joan, however, did not agree with the arrangement and fought against it. Later, Chen confessed his feelings to her. The pair began to see each other in secret. After a few days, Chen spoke with her father and got thrown out of the house. After that, Joan tried to reason with her father and told him that she was going to marry Chen no matter what he thought. Chou was not willing to listen and threatened to throw her out the house but Joan decided to leave of her own free will. Joan and Chen got married several months later, resulting in Joan's disinheritance. Trivia *Joan is a name that has been common among European royalty.Behind the name: Joan, accessed March 17, 2012 Very fitting for a girl raised in a high-class family. *Joan received German language lessons while growing up. Her fluency level is not known though. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Asian Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Lin Family Category:Earthlings Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield